


【H2OVanoss】魔由心生（奇幻AU，VD向）

by bobbypenny13



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbypenny13/pseuds/bobbypenny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>＊複習禁咒師之後的產物XD<br/>＊潦草注意</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. 上部分

**Author's Note:**

> ＊複習禁咒師之後的產物XD  
> ＊潦草注意

一、

魔由心生，這句話某方面來說也沒錯，尤其以是常需要與人們周旋，並且處理各種案件的警察來說，他們不少人都見過，根本無法想像是人類所幹出來的壞事，不過通常Tyler喜歡叫這些人禽獸不如，或是「他媽的雜碎婊子垃圾混帳」。

Droidd想著反正他也只不過算個菜鳥，沒抱怨過被分配到少了個搭擋的Tyler旁邊，還說是可以跟對方學習，雖然在親眼見過他如何痛揍一個強暴犯後，Droidd終於明白為什麼大夥在開玩笑時，還會偷瞄一下對方是不是真的生氣了。

但是除去對方火爆的脾氣與殘暴的風格外，平時跟其他人玩鬧時，多半只是虛張聲勢的大喊大叫罷了，Tyler實際上可以說是個好人，可是讓他會老是找不著搭檔的，是因為他們部門不只處理人類的罪犯。

夜路走多總會遇到鬼，警察幹久了後有時也會遇到非人事情，而Droidd所屬的部門則是負責專門搞這些事情，畢竟在這麼廣大的世界，眾生間不只有人類與動物，還有許多被稱之為精怪或鬼怪的存在。

不過被分配到這種部門，Droidd可沒有什麼怨言，他來自一個墨西哥的小城鎮，原本是個優游自在的小果農，後來因緣際會下才來到洛聖都，這座所有種族交匯的城市，在被迫過著悲慘生活之中，遇上Tyler和他們另外幾個同伴。

他相信身邊的夥伴們都很強大，但是有時候光靠他們幾個人，要處理一大堆的案件，為了不逼死自己，還是得像某腐國的小說那樣，向其他人求助，儘管Tyler總是會先指天罵地一番。

「所以我們到底是要去找誰？」看著不遠處的Tyler朝著電話吼叫，Droidd問起旁邊的Marcel，後者看好戲般的笑了好一陣子，「你聽過一個叫Delirious的人嗎？」這名字聽起來很熟悉，在Tyler氣得摔了電話來拖走Droidd時，他終於想起來。

那些傳奇般的故事像是城市異聞，儘管在妖怪間也是一樣，Droidd也只聽過少許的一點風聲，說這個男人人如其名，卻是個能力很強的怪人，身邊還帶著個逆天的殺人狂使魔。

可是沒有人見過他真正的相貌，Delirious總是行蹤成謎，而且出現的時候總是掩蓋著面部，還有人說見過他面目的都已經被滅口，「都是放屁！」在車上的Tyler這樣氣呼呼的說著，「那混帳只是個白癡！」

他們停在一個雜亂的巷弄間，一隻大膽的浣熊還從垃圾桶裡跳出來，眨著被燈照亮的大眼，然後消失在垃圾堆之中，「嘖！得靠你了，小子！」Tyler拍了下搞不清楚狀況的Droidd，然後從口袋裡掏出一隻小野豬的吊飾。

抓著自己被強制綁上古怪吊飾的手機，確定地址後Droidd就被趕下車子，轉頭看著快速駛離的警車，再看著那棟破爛的建築，Droidd聳聳肩膀，想著反正這兒至少是棟完好的建築物，便推開滿是塗鴉的大門進去。

二、

走過發出怪異聲響的樓梯間，Droidd終於到達最高層的那間公寓，他很有禮貌的案了下電鈴，在等待的時間左右張望著，窗戶外頭有些霧濛濛的，讓這裡看起來格外陰暗，不過沒有他表妹家恐怖就是了。

不一會兒門鎖的聲音傳來，讓Droidd可以收起藏在手掌裡的迴紋針，「我們沒叫客房服務。」來開門的是一個高壯的亞裔男人，他臉上掛著一副墨鏡，表情十分嚴肅，Droidd只好趕緊說自己是警局來的，並沒有其他的惡意。

「所以你就是那個鼎鼎大名的Delirious嗎？」剛介紹完自己的Droidd問著，眼前的男人先是愣了一下，然後瞇起墨鏡後的眼睛，一抹金光閃過，看得Droidd心裡一陣發毛，「我就是H2ODelirious，」不過隨即他伸出自己的大手，露出一個溫和的笑容，「進來談吧！」

門後是一個比Droidd想像中還要乾淨許多的客廳，雖然地上還散著一些披薩盒和啤酒罐，不過整體而言，不像他想得那樣像個毒窟，這裡反而看起來比外頭明亮許多，明明沒有開燈，但溫暖的陽光卻能照進屋內，讓小小的公寓看起來有些溫馨感。

被領著到一張藍色的沙發上坐下，Droidd發現屋子裡不只有他們兩個，還有另外一個男人，穿著天藍色的連帽外套，正躺在另外一張紅色的沙發上睡覺，畫面好像很和諧，但奇特的是他的臉上畫著小丑裝。

「那是……是那個傳說中的殺人魔嗎？」接過遞過來的咖啡，Droidd問著坐在旁邊的男人，後者則是露出疑惑的眼神，他只好解釋自己聽來的，是據說Delirious收了一個屠殺過無數生命的可怕殺人魔當使魔。

「噗，真的？他們是這樣說的？」從鼻子裡發出一個笑聲，黑髮的男人的嘴角收不住笑意，身體還在微微的顫抖，「真的！聽說當時你是花了很大的精力才打敗他，還讓他甘願跟著你，痛哭流涕的答應不再做壞事！」

一陣沉默在他們之間展開，眼前的男人仍然咬著下唇發抖，讓Droidd不曉得自己是不是說錯了什麼，正想要開口詢問時，「狗屎！！！Vanoss你在說什麼狗屎！」一個罵聲從原本睡著的男人那裡傳來。

「怎麼變我的錯了？」正牌使魔一臉無辜的說著，而對著Droidd充滿疑惑的表情，「我才是真正的H2ODelirious！」從沙發上跳起來的男人大吼著，Vanoss再也控制不住的發出爆笑聲，差點笑著滾到地板上，不過卻給跳過來的Delirious壓著。

但是在他們兩個人還沒打起來前，第四個聲音從Droidd的褲子口袋裡傳來，「終於逮到你這婊子養得了！」從吊飾中竄出來的Tyler大喊著，嚇得Delirious發出一聲怪叫，馬上翻過沙發準備逃跑。

「給我過來！你這婊子！」在Vanoss更大的笑聲中，Tyler跟著撲上去扯著對方的腳，「不要！離我遠一點！」兩個人在屋子裡頭竄上竄下，原本畫在沙發旁的紅磚粉剛剛早被Vanoss偷偷踩掉一角，讓Delirious只能被Tyler乖乖拎著就範。

三、

人云亦云真的有點可怕，原本可能只是「傑森昨天晚餐吃了一頓小牛排」，最後變成「傑森被包養然後餐餐吃嬰兒」這種詭異的結尾，人們口耳相傳之間，各種的加油添醋，有時會使故事變得完全扭曲。

而身為少數難得能見到傳說真身的Droidd，現在正端著自己的咖啡，看著自己的原為豬妖的搭擋，他知道Tyler多少有些不一樣，但是他本來還以為對方只是有些異能，結果他沒料到這兇暴的男人是隻百年大妖。

但是對方完全沒有活了數百年的樣子，或許是因為妖怪的年歲能過得比人類長，Droidd這樣想著時邊啜了口咖啡，像個沒事的人一樣，看Tyler壓制正發出啜泣聲，還一邊道歉的Delirious。

然後他一口把咖啡給吐出來，「水……」從沙發上站起來，差點已經搖搖晃晃的撞翻小茶几，Droidd感覺到自己的蛇頭快要燒起來，還有股怪味留他的口腔，眼前因為被淚水浸滿而變得模糊，就好像在火場裡一樣，耳邊則是幾個笑聲。

「Evan你做了什麼！」Tyler皺起眉頭，卻是因為他那個快要噴出火的朋友，搞到他笑得肚子快痛死，「我以為墨西哥吃東西都要加辣……」Vanoss則是邊笑邊說充滿歧視意味的話。

另外一邊Delirious卻是笑聲最大的人，他的聲音像是從五臟六腑發出來的一樣宏亮，那聲音聽起來癲狂又失控，不過極度具有渲染力，要不是Droidd現在是受害者，他應該也會因此而笑出來。

「好啦，好啦！」在被辣得天昏地暗的時候，Droidd感覺到有人靠近，有一滴溫熱的液體掉落在他的手臂上，那瞬間他卻感覺到全身冰涼，原本灼燒的疼痛被澆熄，他抬起頭，看見眼前是一對藍色的眼睛，「好點了嗎？」笑到流眼淚的小丑說著。

四、

人不可貌相，Droidd是從他家鄉的一個朋友那裡學來的，從小時候他們就是時常被欺負的孩子，那時候他的朋友是個愛哭鬼，每次被打或是被惡作劇之後，總會躲到某個角落哭泣。

誰都沒想到那個懦弱的男孩，再次回到自己的原生地時，看起來還是個安靜的瘦弱小伙，卻已經變成了某個幫派的頭子，Droidd當時其實是為他高興的，至少對方不會再被欺負。

但是他沒有想到，跟這名童年朋友一起喝啤酒之後，換來的是一陣昏厥，當他醒過來的時候，身在一個陌生的城市，跟著其他家鄉的夥伴們，沒日沒夜的進行詭異又痛苦的實驗。

這些回憶突然的湧現出來，卻又跟著那股冰涼消逝，他再眨眨眼睛，眼睛竟然覺得比往常清亮許多，這間公寓也看起來比之前乾淨得多，甚至在慢慢的變大，整個空間都在扭轉與變形，有種熟悉的味道傳來。

Droidd以為是自己燒壞了腦子，竟然覺得這裡就跟他以前住的大房子一樣，「臭小子！還想逃走？」是Tyler的聲音打斷他迷迷茫茫的思緒，接著眼前又是原本的小地方，而Tyler正用手臂勾著Delirious的脖子，指節在對方的腦袋上摩擦，疼得Delirious不斷哀哀叫。

「夠了啦，Tyler，」從頭到尾都只是吃著披薩看好戲的Vanoss終於開口，他雖然是滿臉笑意，不過那對金色的眼睛瞪著豬先生，「你就直接說要我們幹嘛就好。」他用低沉的聲音說著，而Tyler只是「呿」了一聲，就放Delirious溜到Vanoss旁邊縮著。

他們這才終於進到正題，也就是最近城市裡出現的紅血事件，受害者從男女老幼都有，共通點是他們的屍體被發現時，四肢都是四散各處，只有頭部被在一個紅色六芒星裡，那還是用他們自己的血畫成的。

剛開始所有人都以為這又是個變態殺人魔造成的，可是這樣的犯罪現場真的「太乾淨」，什麼都沒有留下，包括一絲魂魄的氣息都沒有，通常這樣血腥的地方，多少都會有些殘留的恐懼或惡意，還會有些受驚過度的靈魂停滯。

Delirious跟Vanoss一起看著桌上的照片，總算是停止了吵鬧，卻開始瀰漫一股沉重的氣氛，那些充滿紅色與黑色的影像，讓不少人都會感到反胃，而他們兩個也是明顯看起來正強忍著不舒服。

「你們看到了什麼？」Delirious藍色的眼睛映著迷濛的顏色，Tyler知道這傢伙天生就有著很好的「眼力」，而Vanoss又其實是隻貓頭鷹，這兩個人加總在一起，所見得總會比他還要多上不少。

「看起來他們打算做些不得了的狗屎事，」跟Vanoss對望了一眼，Delirious乾脆的往沙發上一倒，「你們也知道，妄想得到力量的怪人，在這城市可不少。」他說得很像理所當然，可是Tyler的臉色可不好看，而一旁的Droidd不太明白現在的狀況，卻又突然想起他過去的朋友。

「你說，他們？」Droidd突然發現到這件事，而陷入沉思的Tyler也回過神點點頭，「我也在想這應該不只一個混蛋，畢竟都已經有十二個人了。」其實確切數字是十三，但Droidd看著傾身向前的Tyler，還有露出笑容的另外兩個人，並沒有多說什麼。

「我們可是什麼都沒做喔！」被看得有些不自在的Delirious舉起雙手，率先對Tyler說道，語速快得像個做壞事心虛的孩子，說完之後自己又傻笑起來，「幹得好啊你！」一旁Vanoss用手背打了他一下，卻還是保持的笑容。

「很痛欸，婊子，本來就是這樣啊！」Delirious邊說邊用手肘去推Vanoss，後者也不甘示弱的推回去，兩個幼稚的人就在沙發上擠來擠去，Droid不安的看了Tyler一眼，但是豬先生也只是意味深長的笑笑，然後伸手拿起桌上其中一張照片。

「你們倆白癡什麼都沒幹？但這幹他媽的混帳可是死在你們的地盤附近！」他指著照片上那個男人的腦袋，Droidd記得這個傢伙，是這十三個人裡頭，肢體被弄得最難看的一個，法醫都說這傢伙搞不好是被野獸給分屍的。

「小豬，你怎麼不關心一下我們這些善良的美國好公民？」Vanoss調整到一個舒適的坐姿，在Tyler「你他媽以為我不知道你從加拿大來的」的罵聲中，用一副被欺負的樣子攤攤手，「被打擾到的可是我們欸！」Delirious在一旁附和道。

「怎麼？打擾到你們生蛋了嗎？哈？」氣到頭上都可以烤豬的Tyler大吼著，不過卻又把Delirious逗得捧腹大笑，「他的意思是，有些想來示威卻遭受報應的傢伙，我們這些守法的小市民可管不著。」

「你們到底在說什麼鬼！」用力的敲了下桌子，Tyler終於坐回他的位置上，雙手環著胸，瞪著抹掉眼角淚水的Delirious從Vanoss身上坐起來，「拜託，小豬，你也多少猜到了吧！」Delirious又發出咯咯的笑聲，「畢竟惡魔可不是那麼好見到的。」他的眼睛此刻看起來，如同藍寶石一樣閃爍著。


	2. 下部分

五、

Droidd知道自己曾經見過惡魔，那是在他記憶中難以抹滅的一段，他記得看見玻璃窗上的倒影，問著他自己是誰的那時候，力量在他的體內狂奔，他殺了所有人，包括把他抓來這裡的人，還有其他的同伴們。

後來他才從Tyler那裡知道，那些人試著將人類改造成惡魔，自己只不過是招喚失敗的劣質半成品，「我們會一起解決這些渾蛋。」那個看起來凶神惡煞的男人說著，身旁還有另外一個黑人警官與較矮小的捲髮男人，也是他後來才認識的Marcel跟Craig。

他們始終沒有跟Droidd解釋清楚那天的事，他不曉得自己是如何被停下，他的雙手已經染滿血，不論那到底是否來自於無辜的靈魂，那次事件之後帶給他許多後遺症，包含痛苦至極的靈魂，但Droidd衷心感謝Tyler他們，能早一步在不屬於他的力量吞噬掉他前阻止一切。

但是受害者並非只有他，包括那個被「處理」掉的倒楣鬼，也是其中一個暴走的實驗品。那些人是一個大集團，抓走Droidd一夥人的都不過是其中的一根小毛線，但是如同顆毛線球一樣，只要找到其中一個源頭，他們就能循線而上，而這次他們還找到兩個幫手。

這讓整個過程變得順利許多，他們很快就找到那些人最大的工廠，其餘的基本上被Marcel他們給剷平，只剩下這個藏在深山裡的，仍然胸有成竹般，繼續再綁架無辜的人，製造出那些違反定理的「怪物」。

本來事情應該是要以他們順利抓到壞人，解救出所有受害者結束，然而他們抵達時，對方卻乾脆的放出一隻來對抗，為了不讓主謀者逃走，他們兵分兩路，由Delirious跟Vanoss負責處理掉那隻怪物，Tyler則跟Droidd負責追捕。

然而就算順利解決這兩個傢伙，他們卻沒有預料到，這期間又有一票怪物被完成，從人類變成完全失去理智的魔物，唯一活著的目標，將所有看到的活物都毀滅，他們嘶吼與奔跑，整間工廠裡的每個人都不放過，包括他們的創造者。

「我們這下完全死定了！」他們好不容易找到一個空地，可以稍為躲避一下，幾乎是被Droidd扛著、受了重傷的Tyler便開始邊喘著氣邊抱怨，「一切會沒事，一切都很好！」儘管其他三個人也幾乎都掛彩Vanoss還是這樣說著，也不曉得是想要說服誰。

「我想我們該找個幫手……」發現外頭已經開始聚集怪物，腹部正在大量出血的Delirious看著Vanoss說道，「不，我還可以！」Vanoss試著站直身體，卻又不穩的快要跌倒，只能半身靠在牆上。

「你可以個屎！ 」Delirious低聲的罵道，讓他的傷口又痛了起來，然而Vanoss還在瞪他，而Delirious也不甘示弱的回瞪著，最後放氣似的嘆口氣，「就十分鐘，然後你就去找Ohm，畢竟這裡歸他們管。」

「你不准，你這他媽的智障，喔操他的……」但是還沒等Vanoss罵完，Delirious就伸手把他推到地上，然後念出那段咒文。

六、

他們聽見那些聲音，無數的話語在空氣間流竄，竊竊私語著各種殺戮的計畫，談論著要如何吞噬人類的靈魂，訴說著有多麼渴望著鮮血，這讓四周的怪物都跟著怒吼起來，循著那股相似的氣息而來。

然而他們面對的，是一道紅色的身影，他的速度極快，手一揮就是一隻怪物的手臂下來，有如泥漿般的黑色液體噴灑，還來不及發出吼叫時，已經有三隻怪物倒在地板上，屍塊散發著陣陣的惡臭與硫磺味。

瘋狂的笑聲從屍體中央傳來，Droidd看著Delirious那在面具後發紅的眼睛，或許是因為自己在流血，對方的身影看起來不斷重疊，他眨眨眼睛，發現在Delirious身後真的有著一個紅色的形體，隱約還可以看見一條黑色的尾巴在晃。

「別動，」他聽見耳邊傳來Vanoss的聲音，「別讓他先發現你是活的。」暗自吞了口口水，Droidd轉過臉，有些緊張的對上對方金色的眼睛，然而Vanoss並沒有解釋更多，只是靜靜的握著一顆奇怪的彩蛋，一邊滿臉焦慮的看著Delirious。

Droidd再看向旁邊已經快要昏厥的Tyler，後者勉強自己睜著眼睛，並對他點點頭，示意他照著Vanoss的話做，Droidd也不好再說什麼，他可以感覺到其他兩個人的不安，可是自己又幫不上什麼忙，只能繼續看著。

接下來就是一場他媽的大屠殺，以Delirious為中心，四周全堆滿了殘肢與噁心的體液，還有結合著各種詭異音調的笑聲，讓這一切看起來都驚悚許多，Droidd甚至沒空去想，掉在他面前的怪物手臂，曾經是某個人類的手。

直到最後一隻怪物被撕成兩半，沾滿髒污的Delirious才終於停下動作，在搖曳的燈光下喘氣，Droidd本來想說要不要出聲喊他，畢竟所有的敵人都已經被對方給處理掉，可是他還是感覺到一股壓迫感，讓他難以順利呼吸。

整座工廠都凝靜的出奇，好像所有生命都已經被吞噬，這時Delirious轉過身來，透著紅光的眼睛向是盯上獵物一般銳利，讓Droidd寒毛豎立，甚至可以想像到，對方此刻在面具後露齒而笑的模樣。

「你叫了Ohm沒？」滿是汗的Tyler用氣音說道，起身擋在他們前面的Vanoss點頭，並揚起手上的蛋殼碎片，換得Tyler低聲罵了句粗話，「你們大夥在幹些什麼？」Delirious突然開口，但是其中又夾雜著不是他的聲音。

「你知道，就是在納涼角角休息一下。」Vanoss故做輕鬆的說著，實際上他已經緊張的快要舉著手亂吼亂叫一通，眼下只剩下他還有點跟對方抗衡的能力，而且看在他跟Delirious多年糾纏不清的份上，至少不要讓他死得太難看才好。

「好啦，出來玩一下嘛？」用著好像在玩遊戲一般的語氣，這下Delirious可比殺人魔還像殺人魔，「不，操你的。」Vanoss一邊在心裡把Ohm罵過一輪，一邊試著跟眼前的Delirious拖時間，然而後者開始慢慢靠近了。

「如果你們不出來，我就自己去找你們……」他用邪惡的聲調笑著，每向前踩在黏呼呼的地板上，都像是更掐緊他們的心臟，連搞不清楚的Droidd都嚇得握緊自己的配槍，Tyler則是用盡自己的一絲力氣，也邊罵著髒話邊舉起自己的槍。

附魔的人類越走越近，Vanoss也在腦海中構思各種計畫，卻發現好像都沒個真的行得通，頂多稍微耍弄對方來撐個幾下子，剩下基本上就只能硬幹，但一是現在他打不過對方，二是他不想要動手。

就在Vanoss考慮現在模仿某星際義工隊會不會有效時，一個像閃電的白光突然出現，就打在他跟Delirious中間，「抱歉，我剛剛有點忙。」突然出現的巨大兔子開口，語氣中帶著笑意與歉意。

「喔，嘿！Delirious、Cartoonz！好久不見！」跟Vanoss說完話後，發出男人嗓音的大兔子轉過身，看著打算撲過來攻擊的人，先是開心的打了聲招呼，不過定眼看清楚之後，他才驚恐的發出叫聲，接著手上突然多了面巨大的鏡子。

紅色的光瞬間炸開來，「喔天啊，Minx會氣炸的。」在昏過去以前，這是Droidd聽見的最後一句話。

七、

讓我們把故事回到一個男孩身上，這個男孩名為Johnathan，與他的姊姊住在某個偏遠的小鎮，沒人知道他們的父母是誰，也從未有人見過他們的影子，大家都只知道，這對姊弟身上有著奇怪的力量。

這讓家長們都告誡自己的孩子，不要接近那兩個奇怪的孩子，尤其不要看他們的眼睛，而儘管眾人都不清楚，到底他們和其他孩子有什麼不同，總之附近的孩子們都不太敢跟他們一起玩耍，只有一個鄰居男孩Luke會跟他們混在一起。

時光漸漸的過去，男孩與女孩都長大，然而小鎮也從繁榮開始衰落，農作物開始年年欠收，牲口不斷的暴斃死亡，鎮民間也開始流傳起不知名的傳染病，恐慌與絕望四起，人們越來越仰賴新來到小鎮的一個神秘宗教。

那些人都說，是住在十字路口的奇特姊弟造成這次的混亂，他們是惡魔之子，註定要為人類帶來災厄，以痛苦的靈魂為糧食，他們將會犯下神的禁忌，產下罪惡的嬰孩，那孩子是消滅世界的魔王，那到時候一切就來不及了。

人們在深夜的井邊抓到姊姊，將掙扎不已的少女拖到教堂，以她的血當作祭品，懺悔他們一直以來的罪惡，再獻上她的靈魂，呼喚能拯救所有人的神祇，儘管少年們及時趕到，還是只能眼睜睜看著儀式完成，無辜的少女被拉入地獄。

在人們沾沾自喜的時候，少年們仍想盡辦法要拯救少女，他們在最後終於成功欺騙了惡魔，讓天真的靈魂能夠回歸天堂，代價卻是一個人因為與魔鬼互噬，成為了半人半魔，另外一個人被契約綁住，變成惡魔的召喚者。

雖然因此獲得強大的力量，但同時也難以控制，無法掌握的因素存在，總會讓人感到恐慌，也使得Johnathan被正牌的教會追殺，一路往北方逃跑，其中他遇見各式各樣的人與物種，當然有好的也有壞的，卻也有無法定義清楚的。

這趟旅程影響他的一生很大，包括他在一座森林裡面，遇上了一隻貓頭鷹。

原本的平行線相交，紅色與藍色的交織，然後是更多更多的線條，他們總在不斷的延伸，相互碰撞與纏繞，有些人可以看見其中的某些盡頭，像是Minx這樣的女巫一族，天生就有預知的能力。

傳聞中，總說Minx是位神秘的女巫，她是一名強大魔法師的後代，僅有少數人見過她的真面目，除非這名有著強大力量的女巫願意，不然多半她都與她的妻子一同隱居著，經營一間只有少數有緣者可以進入的商店。

這是一招險棋，有些人謠傳著，Minx的性情多變詭異，要是惹得這位女士不開心，難保還會有人知道你曾經存在這世界上，不過在Delirious看起來，對方不過是位有著紫色頭髮的普通女性。

房間裡面瀰漫著某種藥草的味道，淡紫色的水霧飄散著，讓Delirious有種還在夢裡的感覺，方才他作了一個很久遠以前的夢，醒來就是身體被包得像木乃伊，而眼前是掌握著這塊地盤的人。

「這他媽是……怎麼搞的？」坐起來的時候全身都痠痛得要死，Delirious不自覺就罵出來，「你差點殺死自己，」Minx說道，然後發出咯咯的笑聲，好像在看著齣好戲一般，「又差點就毀了世界。」

「喔，」看著對方富饒興趣的眼神，他搔搔自己的腦袋，「不是第一次。」帶著有得意的語氣說著，不過這是Delirious第一次真的遇見Minx，從前他都只有聽過Ohm提過對方，卻從未與這名神秘的女性接觸過。

「總共三次，而這已經是第二次，」Minx的指尖浮著一顆小小的紫色水晶，「我想你應該也明白這有多亂七八糟。」畢竟他是水的眷族，如同人們常說時間像流水一般，一去就不再往返，不過將這個比喻反過來，時光也可以如水，流過無數的河與海，最後回到天空，然後又再次的循環。

有時候就算他不想知道也不行，那種感覺就像有人直接跟你劇透電影的結局一樣糟，「那樣就太無趣了。」那年Delirious站在森林裡的時候這樣想著，他當時已經在這裡困了三天，所幸他後面的跟屁蟲也一樣。

按照原本的劇本，他最後還是會順利的通過森林，繼續過著躲避教會邊打怪的生活，這應該只不過是他人生中的一個小插曲，但是Delirious停了下來，完全不打算管自己的處境，執意在森林裡跟這裡愛惡作劇的傢伙鬧。

最後Delirious在河邊的樹上找到那隻他稱為婊子養的鳥，「嘿！不準再在我的森林裡面裸奔！離開我的河！」有著貓頭鷹頭與人類身體的半神跳下來，對著Delirious發出威嚇的聲音，「哈！逼我啊！」但是完全沒有羞恥心的人類這樣說著。

為此他們又在森林裡面打了三天，直到彼此都筋疲力竭，還有打算將他們一網打盡的人也追上來，兩個人才休戰並一起對抗敵人，「我覺得你不錯。」後來Delirious發自內心的說著，搞得突然發現自己好像被讚美的貓頭鷹，一時間說不出話。

Delirious也沒有等他回應，接著就問他，要不要乾脆跟著自己一起走？

這讓貓頭鷹多少有點猶豫，他已經獨自待在這座森林很久很久，到人們都早已忘記他的存在，甚至開始拆除他的家鄉，而他只能偶爾的惡作劇一下，試圖喚起一些人的記憶，卻始終還是只剩下孤寂。

「如果你願意把衣服穿好的話。」他一臉認真的說著，然後和Delirious大笑起來，這時候的Vanoss不曉得，要是當初自己沒有答應，那麼他將會按照預言所說，成為滅世的魔王，帶來災害與毀滅。

但是他把自己的真名給了一個剛遇到沒多久的怪人，離開他長年生活的森林，跟著這個笑聲像是瘋子一樣的人類走，而這一走就是許許多多年。

「你要不是在救世界，就是加速世界的毀滅。」從水晶裡看完這段故事的Minx說道，而Delirious像是不在乎，只是露出笑容，「我只是幹我想幹的而已。」老實說他根本不在乎這些，在被附身的當下，他不過是想保護他的朋友。

聽到對方這樣說，Minx豪邁的笑了起來，她爽朗的笑聲充斥整個房間，「那就繼續保持，小渾蛋，」她將紫色的水晶遞到Delirious手上，「畢竟你們已經毀了預言，再毀幾個應該也沒差。」

八、

Droidd因為電視的聲音而醒來，他揉揉眼睛從沙發上坐起，看著螢幕上撥放著恐怖電影，在電視對面的沙發上，則是坐著一個紅色的人，不過應該說是個獨眼的惡魔，正毫無違和的嚼著爆米花。

這段時間其實真的快把Droidd的精力耗光，原本他以為事情總算結束了，但是已經可以活蹦亂跳的Tyler卻吩咐他，暫時先負責盯著Delirious跟Vanoss兩個人，說是防範其他仇家追殺，或是這兩個人又做出什麼出格的事。

不過Droidd也知道，這是對方想讓自己休息的意思，畢竟他也只是個誤入怪異世界的普通人類，他很謝謝Tyler的好意，但是他其實比較想回警局，因為另外兩個人真的太吵了，簡直吵到房子要炸了，完全不誇張。

當Delirious跟Vanoss回到家時，第一件事就是吵架，從「你這混帳不要命了嗎？」、「少指著我你這瘋鳥！」到「你推我我就推你」、「你再推啊看我不推死你！」各種莫名奇妙的理由，從天吵到地再吵回樹上為什麼有個鳥巢。

但是那位似乎是從Delirious身上給扯出來的惡魔先生，倒是很自然的走到冰箱，拿著幾罐啤酒跟食物，順手拉起跌倒的Delirious，繞過怒氣沖沖的Vanoss，坐回沙發上打開電視，「他們就是這樣。」當Droidd有些憂心的看著他時，紅色的魔鬼這樣說著。

那時兩個人已經吵到房間去，傳出各種乒拎乓啷的聲音，甚至還有火花與煙霧從門底下跑出來，Droidd還在想要是有人報案怎麼辦，他要怎麼跟同僚解釋？不過幸好這時殺人般的聲音已經停下，取而代之是另外一種聲音。

「我就說不會有事。」看著發愣的Droidd，Cartoonz繼續看著許久未見的電視，一邊淡淡的說道。

隨著身體又開始疲倦，Droidd斷斷續續的就睡著了，中間有醒來過幾次，不過都只看到漸漸變黑的天色，還有Cartoonz被電視照亮的臉，後來不知何時Delirious也出現在沙發上，緊挨著惡魔大啃薯片，難得的一句話也沒說。

接著再睜眼的時候，Vanoss也跟著擠上去，手裡抓著的是剛剛Delirious在吃的那袋食物，本來他也想爬起來，看看其他人在幹嘛，不過無奈身體實在太重，根本沒有力氣起來，連眼皮都撐不住。

再次見到太陽前，他安慰自己反正未來一定還有很多事，還是先養精蓄銳好了。


	3. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 簡介：預言說，會有一位異邦的王子打敗魔龍，以拯救世人脫離苦痛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊可能會一直玩這種梗到我真的膩了為止，但我可是個能吃很久蛋沙拉當早餐的人！  
> ＊寫得比預想還多，卻也是有些懶了XD不過這故事總算告一段落～

預言說，會有一位異邦的王子打敗魔龍，以拯救世人脫離苦痛。

當初說出這個預言的巫師，是個穿著紅色斗篷與黑色燈籠褲的矮小男人，這神秘的巫師雖然臉上有著鬍子，說話有時卻帶著奇特的童音，有如被魔鬼附身般令人發寒，巫師的身邊還跟著一隻穿著綠色衣服的狗，看起來既稀奇卻又醜陋。

國王對他的話半信半疑，畢竟這名男子憑空出現在他們的營地，身上卻半點都沒有被暴雪侵擾過的模樣，心裡是懷疑萬分的，在這大雪之中，誰知道除了敵國之外，是否會有棲息於此的可怕魔物出現。

然而巫師並沒有回應國王的敵意，「你需要馬上回到城堡，前面只不過是座空城。」他手中有著一顆紫色的寶石，在灰暗中散發著光芒，裡面顯現出王國的樣貌，以及無數的敵國軍隊，正在裡頭殘殺他的子民。

在稚嫩的孩童聲音中，國王像被蠱惑般，焦慮佔滿他的腦袋，沒有閒暇繼續思考這事情的真實性，他馬上就下令撤退，以最快的速度回到自己的城堡，恰巧趕上敵國的偷偷進攻，並處決掉某個販賣出情報的叛徒。

同時皇后正於臨盆之際，要不是國王及時趕到，他的孩子不曉得會面臨什麼樣的命運，這讓國王更加相信那位巫師的話，不過當小王子被國王抱在懷裡時，那些話語幾乎是瞬間煙消雲散，然後又硬深深的刻在他的腦海中。

他看著已經無力說話的皇后，自己也已經無話可說，深愛著皇后的國王終究是選擇將小王子留下，但下令將這名男嬰送至遙遠的領土，交給另外一名公爵所扶養，此時公爵夫人也恰好剛生下一名男嬰，可以跟小王子一起作伴。

小王子被取名為Evan，意即為出生名門之人，標記著他的身份，然而他大部分的時間，都是待在離城堡很遠的地方，跟著公爵之子Tyler一起學習與遊玩，偶爾才會被帶回去，試著向國王展現他的能力。

相較於其他的兄弟姊妹，日漸長大的王子確實有著卓越的作戰技巧，加上精明的頭腦，讓他的其他血親成為手下敗將，國王對此招見他許久未面對的兒子，並賜予這名黑髮的王子一副紅色的鎧甲。

紅色的鎧甲是一種榮耀的說明，代表著所有者具備屠龍的能力，也象徵著王子的使命與命運，他將會至北方寒冷的國度，斬下魔龍的首級，並打敗控制著魔龍的兇殘國王，沒有人知曉這位國王的真名，然而他殘暴的手段讓他獲得King Delirious的稱號。

跪在王座前收下戰甲後的王子回到家，僅招集幾位他信任的同伴，包括一起長大的Tyler、農夫之子Brock，以及膽小的年輕巫師Craig，他們在黎明之時出發，前往北邊的冰凍之國，且就算眾人都明白國王的意思，但王子仍誓言要打敗魔龍。

這趟路途十分遙遠，並充滿許多不同的危險，其中不只是躲藏在暗處的魔物，還有不少打算藉此除去王子的刺客，不過王子依舊跟著同伴們安然前進，往越來越寒冷的道路走，沿途獵捕兇猛野獸毛皮，用作自己的保暖物，可是王子始終都堅持穿著那套紅色的鎧甲，那是國王此生唯一給他的禮物。

而除了他們四個人以外，中途他們遇見某國的公主，希望能與王子一同前往屠龍，她說她的家鄉遭到魔龍的攻擊，幾乎是被夷為平地，整個王國只剩她一個公主，其餘的人不是死於龍爪下，就是被變成無數冰柱。

其他人原先是不打算答應的，因為他們沒有這樣的計畫，更無法輕易信任外人，然而公主此時取下她的項鍊，那上頭有著龍在與她的士兵戰鬥時，被擊下的一塊藍色鱗片，小小的鱗片有著比寶石更美的色彩，又對於龍息有著防禦的作用。

思索好一會兒之後，王子收下那塊龍鱗，將它收進自己的胸口，同意這名勇敢的公主同行，跟著他們一起戰鬥，互相合作對抗敵人，逐漸推進至向被冰凍起來的恐怖王國，那裡從外看起來，沒有一絲生命的氣息在流動。

龍鳴在他們打敗門口的一隻紅色的巨大獨眼雪怪後，從被雪所覆蓋的城堡中傳出，許多冰所製造的怪物跟著出現，除了王子以外的人都衝上前，與越來越多的魔物對抗，並替王子開出一條路，讓他能順利的進入城堡。

冰冷的王宮同樣沒有其他生物的感覺，只有隱約能看見的龍影，在牆壁間四處亂竄，「出來！」王子站在空無一人的大廳，緊握著手上的巨劍，紅色的鎧甲突然反射出龍的身影，讓他趕緊轉過身來，用劍擋住隨即噴過來的龍息。

龍發出詭異的笑聲，巨大的聲響在大廳中迴盪，藍色的龍阻擋著唯一個出口，正面對上王子金色的眼睛，龍高傲的模樣就映在王子的眼中，他們看著彼此心照不宣，都明白接下來不免就是一場苦戰。

在無數的龍息之間，王子揮舞著劍對抗龍爪，紅色的鎧甲與冰之間發出光芒，無數堅硬的摩擦聲傳來，龍好幾次都要將王子冰封，王子也好幾次要將龍砍殺，然而他們還在繼續纏鬥著，直到王子從高處跳入龍息之中，終於一劍刺入龍的心臟。

巨大的龍發出一陣哀嚎，龍尾砸碎了城堡的牆壁，他痛苦倒在地上的模樣，剛好被趕來的眾人看見，王子摘掉自己的頭盔，走上前去看著一動也不動的龍，望入龍深藍色的眼睛裡頭，看了好一會兒，才終於深手抽出自己的寶劍。

劍被取走的同時，龍化為一陣淡藍色的煙霧，一個人型漸漸在其中顯現，被稱為King Delirious的男人跪在地上，腦袋上帶著一個歪歪斜斜的王冠，下巴讓王子的劍給抵著，被迫抬起他畫著小丑裝的臉。

「我贏了。」王子鄭重的宣布著，地板上的龍瞪著他，露出一個扭曲的微笑，「當然啦，彩色國王！」戰敗的王帶有嘲諷的說著，然後又發出笑聲，面露憤怒的王子舉起劍，銀白的寶劍被藍色的所浸染。

劍被揮下，然後扭轉過一個方向，尖端插入旁邊破爛的地毯中，王子伸出空著的那隻手，拉起地上的男人，外頭的陽光打破灰色的雲層，照在凝視著彼此的兩個人身上，然後他們噗哧一笑，終於擁吻在一起。

其他人都跟著歡呼起來，Tyler還把Craig給抱的吸不過氣，好像這是一齣喜劇一般，只有搞不清楚狀況的公主顫抖著，看著那個曾與她並肩作戰的王子，此刻正對著一個魔物露出燦爛的笑容。

她不知道王子是在十六歲時第一次遇見龍，那是從夜半時刻，偶然驚醒後在窗戶的一瞥，一個敏捷的身影閃過，卻還是吸引他的注意力，不曉得原因，Evan沒有驚動其他人，而是自己悄悄的追過去。

他在一座小小的湖邊失去那抹藍色的影子，「出來！你這變態！」既然已經在無人的森林，王子完全不顧自己的形象，對著沒有聲響的湖喊著，然而應對他的仍是寂靜，還有偶爾從森林深處傳來的貓頭鷹叫聲。

喊了好一會兒都是沒有回應，但是王子並不缺耐心，反正他也睡不著了，之前的噩夢還縈繞在他的腦海，那些乾涸的血與尖叫，已經搞得他不得安寧好一陣子，現在他又像個瘋子對著空氣亂叫。

「去你的！」他繼續罵著，還撿起地上的石頭，用力的往湖裡砸去，兩顆三顆四顆的越來越多，撲通撲通的聲音水花四濺，「唉呦！」在大概扔出十幾顆時，他聽見一個聲音，從湖裡頭傳來，而且聲音可不小。

也許他是腦袋出問題了也說不定，但是王子又撿起一顆石頭，笑著將那冰冷的玩意兒丟入水裡，在石頭落入水裡沒多久後，整座湖的湖面都在震動，一個龐大的物體漸漸浮現，掀起陣陣的漣漪。

「你他媽的可不可以不要再朝我丟石頭了！」揚起巨大的腦袋，被搞得很煩的龍大罵著，朝著渺小的人類露出他的牙齒，然而後者只是緊張的退了幾步，沒有因此露出害怕的表情，相反的是帶著一種惡作劇得逞的笑。

王子盯著巨大的龍從湖中踏上岸，在月光下那些鱗片閃爍著光芒，混合著各種藍色的眩目，「你說什麼？」他故意對著龍大喊，後著傻傻的又再憤怒的說了一次，「你的聲音太低沉了，我聽不清楚。」然而王子只是繼續裝聾。

他不曉得自己為何起這樣的玩心，也沒有什麼很實際的計畫，但他感覺不到這隻龍的惡意，而後者竟然氣呼呼的吼一聲，接著慢慢變換成一個男人，「這樣你聽得到了嗎？」幻化為人的龍揮舞雙手，對著瞪大眼睛的人類喊道。

那龍其實也不過八百多歲，原本獨自霸占北方的一個老城堡，跟無數上前挑戰的勇者們打混度日，直到他們朋友魔法師Lui出現，試圖警告他，不久後將會有一名王子降生，然後前來取他的性命。

剛開始龍只是用鼻孔噴噴氣，笑著說如果辦得到就讓他們來，「預言說，會有一位異邦的王子打敗魔龍，然後帶給世人無數的禍害。」然而Lui這樣告知龍，並表示為了看完這個預言，甚至害他的朋友Nogla不小心被變成了狗。

「所以，」龍不以為然的開口，「我們要有個大魔王了？」他大笑起來，整座城堡都因為他的笑聲而震動著，「但是在你死了的前提下！」Lui再次強調著，這是他唯一能解讀出來的答案，然而他多年的朋友似乎不是很在意。

已經與人類戰鬥許多年的龍，說實話老早就感到有些無趣，甚至還有點寂寞，他的族人不是四散，就是死在人們的怒火下，人類因為懼怕而想剷除他們，龍也跟著反擊回去，一來一往的互相傷害，有如千年的無盡輪迴。

孤獨正在不斷吞噬他，或許在死前他還是有資格享有一些趣味，儘管仍然是狗的Nogla用吠叫表示反對，不過Lui倒也是挺樂意參與的，他們改造原本的預言，有點跟預設的故事不同，但仍舊是照著進度救了年幼的小王子。

從Lui的那些怪怪水晶裡，龍能看見王子自幼受到的冷漠，艱難的歲月刻在小傢伙的眼裡，一開始的懵懂，直到他開始明白，為什麼不論自己怎麼表現，都無法像他的兄弟姊妹一樣受到稱讚。

當龍親自去探望這位傳說中的王子時，小小肉團已經變成一個高大的青年，笑著跟他的朋友們比劍，但是從那落寞的背影，龍可以嗅出一股熟悉的味道，有如自己幾百年來的氣息，讓人憂鬱的孤寂陷在他們的影子裡。

有了一次，就當然有後面的數次，然後某天龍被王子給追上，正視著龍的年輕王子並沒有恐懼，就算他們在書上注定是敵人，也沒有抵消這個王子的好奇心，像被切掉一塊的圓，吸引著他們尋找那破損的部分。

他們都不明白命運女神與現實的拉扯間，是什麼讓他們變成了朋友，讓他們一同起身反抗天選的結局，「你們像麥子一樣，很自然的就會自己成熟了。」當時他們正打算前往森林，而Brock坐在牛車上，對著困惑的王子說。

然後時間到了，王子被派遣去打敗魔龍，皇宮裡盛大的宴會與送行都看起來無比可笑，這對他們來說，不過是場更大的遊戲，化成人的龍比想像中更會使劍，他教會了王子更多的技巧，以及訓練他能更加懂得使詐。

「若我贏了，你就得留下。」藍色的龍曾經對著Evan說，讓那命定之日成為一場賭局，「若你贏了，你可以自己決定要怎麼快樂一下。」王子拿著一杯麥芽酒，對非人者柔軟的笑笑，歡快的答應這個小小競賽。

在故事的最後，是勝利的王子舉著龍的首級，在人們的歡呼以及皇室們驚愕的眼神中回歸，早已變得暴躁且乾涸的國王不論如何憤怒，都只能按照自己承諾的約定，將王位讓給帶著一身紅色榮耀的王子。

有些人提出，大部分的人不是很在乎國家的興盛與否，他們更在意新任的國王執意要娶北國的公主，「政治利益！這是為了政治利益！」好像也有人這樣強調著，總之有著藍眼睛的姑娘還是會成為皇后。

不久後皇宮會傳出皇后其實是魔物的謠言，但是如同過去老舊的預言，那些人會跟著留言消失，水晶的預言成為笑話，充滿意想的史實成為不存在的故事，直到無數的時間化為流水，承載著古老的記憶以及無人知曉的未來前進。


End file.
